Young Love
by melissa-usa1
Summary: what happens to Remy and Rogue if they met when they were teenagers?
1. Default Chapter

Young Love Chapter 2 THE MALL The two both woke up at the same time to see that they were in each other's arms when they were asleep. They moved away from each other and sat up on the bed. They both looked like they sleep so peacefully in each other's arms. Rogue untied her hair and got up and stretched. Remy stayed where he was and watched her exercise for a minute. He got up grabbed her arm and went into the bathroom. He gave her a brand new toothbrush, which was in the bathroom cabinets, and they brushed their teeth. After they ate breakfast, Remy took a shower while Rogue watched TV. When Remy was done he opened his bedroom door quietly and saw Rogue's eyes closed as she said a cheer. " Gimme an R, an E, an M, a Y, Gimme an I, an S, Gimme a C, a U." she opened her eyes and saw Remy watching her at the doorway. She quickly blushed and then she stared at him. " So ya were a cheerleader?" " Uhh yeah, just rememberin the squad." " So was that one o' ya usual cheers? spellin ma name and is and almost spelled out cute right?" " NO! I was just.. Aww just leave me alone!" " I'm sorry, I didn't know ya liked me." " I don't, ya swamp rat." She stood straight and did two cartwheels, a front flip, and a split. She then said a cheer. " Tigers, Tigers Are the best We'll kick your butt Cause we beat the rest When we come forward Don't you cry Cause we'll beat you faster than a blink of an eye." " Nice cheer, but the one I wanna know is the one ya said earlier." He grinned at her as she got up and put her hands on her hips. " Well I don't remember it, so too bad Remy." " I think I remember it, now tell me if ah'm wrong. Gimme an R, an E, an M, a Y, Gimme an I, an S, Gimme a C, a U." " Ya wrong Remy, anyways, so what do ya got that I can wear?" He smiled at her for changing the subject fast, that's when he had a feeling she liked him.. a lot. He went into his closet, got out a small black t-shirt, and handed it to her. " Why do ya have a small t-shirt in ya closet?" " Its ta pick up chicks." He grinned at her. " So Remy, do I get ta keep wearing the same clothes everyday?" " Course not Rogue, I was thinking we could go to the mall, and shop for girly stuff." " Really? Thank ya Remy." She gave him a big hug. She took a shower and wore the black t-shirt, and the faded short shorts she wore yesterday.  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
They walked to a clothing store in the mall called American Style. As they both walked in, Rogue immediately ran straight to the jean section. Remy walked to where she was and saw her pick out these dark blue skintight bellbottoms with beige lace at the end. He grabbed out a small beige tank top and handed it to her. " There's one of ya outfits, lets get something black, red, green, blue, well whateva ya want." She gave him a huge smile, and a kiss on the cheek. " Well im gonna go get underwear, ya kno the 'girly' stuff, so why don't ya get me a black outfit." She walked away, and he looked for the cutest black pants, and long sleeved shirt. They spent hours getting the perfect clothing and shoes, after they had like 20 bags; they went to the limo waiting for them. All they did was put the bags inside, and told them to wait longer. They walked back into the mall to get lunch. " So what do ya wanna eat?" " Im not that hungry, lets just get some ice cream, ok?" " Sure, je vous aime." " What?" " Vous êtes très joli, ya know." " I don't know what your saying, but it sounds nice, there's the ice cream place, c'mon." They each got what they wanted. " So ya like strawberry huh, well strawberry's ok, but chocolate is way better." He took a bite out of her ice cream. " HEY!" " Just tastin' is all, don't have a heart attack, if it make ya feel betta ya can take a bite out o' mine." " Ok." When she went to take a bite out of his ice cream, he pushed it into her face making a mess on her nose, and mouth. " Ya look good in strawberry Rogue." He laughed, but she was really pissed. " REMY! AH'M GONNA KILL YA!" she ran after him, but he was faster. When no one was looking she knocked him down by flying full speed. She was right on top of him. " No fair, ya cheated." " Well that's what ya get for the ice cream." " Ya still got a mess on ya face, why don't ya clean it." " Why don't ya clean it for me?" He stared right into her eyes, and they were silent for a minute until he got the courage to kiss her. She hesitated, and moved away. She got off of him, and wiped the ice cream off her face with a napkin. He got up after she did, and then a thought crossed his mind that she didn't like him. He didn't say anything to her. " So Remy, when are ya." she was interrupted by a boy around her age that grabbed her arm. " Whats your name beautiful?" She looked disgusted. " Excuse me but do ah know ya?" The boy smiled. " You could start by telling me your name." Remy stared at the guy angrily. " Rogue, and yours is?" " Brian, Brian Black. So do you want to go out sometime?" She didn't like the guy so she had to do something quick. " I'm actually here with my boyfriend, well I gotta go now bye." He didn't let go of her arm. " Can ya let go of me? I'm in a hurry." He grinned at her. " Where's this boyfriend of yours? don't tell me you lied, I don't like liars." She was about to kick him when Remy came to the rescue once again. " She said to let go, so why don't ya let go?" " Now don't tell me this pathetic little wimp is your boyfriend." " He isn't a wimp, and yes that's him." Remy kick Brian in his groin really hard, Brian fell to the ground and let go of Rogue. Remy grabbed her hand and walked away. " The nerve o' that guy, did he hurt ya arm?" Rogue stared at her arm and saw nothing. She looked at Remy and nodded no. They left mall and went into the limo. " I had fun today Remy, all thanks ta ya." She smiled at him, but she saw a little anger and sadness in his face. " What's the matta Remy?" She stared at his face blankly while the limo drove through the highway. " Nothing, I thought you would say Vous m'aimez, but I was wrong, anyways what were ya gonna ask me before that creep 'Brian' came." " Where am ah gonna sleep today?" Remy smiled at Rogue. He knew she was lying because the first three words where 'when are ya' when she asked earlier. " You didn't like ma bed?" " I loved ya bed, it's just that I need ma own room." " I guess ya can sleep in the guest room, we have 2 so ya can make one of them ya own." She kissed his left cheek. " Are ya sure ya father is ok with this?" He nodded yes. " Look at all this stuff I bought for ya." There were piles upon piles of bags. She looked at his eyes and smiled. " That why ah got ya a present." He stared at her in shock. " ROGUE! ya didn't have ta get me anything." She giggled. " You'll love this gift, trust me, I just know it." After they got to the apartment and they put all the clothes away and got her settled in one of the guest rooms. When Remy went to get something in his room Rogue went to Jean Luc who was watching a boxing match on TV in the living room. " Uhh Mr. Lebeau?" " Call me Jean Luc, Rogue, what's on your mind girl?" " What does je vous aime, and vous etes tres joli mean?" She waited for him to answer. " I like you and you are very pretty, did my son say this?" " Uhh yeah, I gotta go bye." She ran into Remy's room and flew right over his head. " What's the matta Rogue?." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. " Je vous aime, and I think vous etes tres joli too!" He looked at her in shock, how did she know what it meant? this question roamed his mind for a second before he finally got to talk. " Well now that ah know ya think ah'm pretty, what was that cheer ya said earlier?" She smiled at him and layed down on his bed. He sat next to her. " Gimme a R, an E, an M, a Y, Gimme an I, an S, Gimme a C, a U, a T, an E, what does that spell? Remy is cute, What does that spell?, Remy is cute." She finally sighed in relief as she was finally able to tell him. She looked at his watch as it read 5:46 pm. " Are we gonna eat Remy? Or we just gonna sit here and stare into space?" " If ya wanna stare into space then that's fine with me, but im hungry so lets eat." They went to the kitchen and Remy asked one of the maids to cook them something to eat (spaghetti and meatballs). " So when ya gonna give me da gran' tour of ya home?" " Afta we eat, don' worry." After they ate he showed her the whole apartment except for Jean- Luc's room and the meeting room for the Thieves guild. Every member in the guild had a meeting room in their home. When it was around 8:00 in the night they both dressed in their pajamas, Remy only wore his boxers, and Rogue wore this short silk nightgown that was light green. She was in her room writing in her diary that she bought that day, when Remy entered and walked toward her to try and read what she was writing. She quickly closed the book and put it under her pillow. " What do ya want Remy? don't ya see ah'm busy? Or are ya blind?" He smiled and looked at what she was wearing to go to sleep. " What are ya wearin? ya look like ya gonna get some from someone." She got mad and hit him on the arm with her diary, before she could hide it away, he grabbed it out of her hand and started to run to his room, she ran as fast as she could but as soon as he got into his room he locked the door. She was in fear and shock that he would read every single word she wrote. She quickly ran to her room, closed the door, turned the light off and hid herself into her quilt. Remy was starting to read the diary. In the diary it said: Dear Diary, Today when I went to the mall, with Remy, and had so much fun. I like him a lot and he knows it and everything, but I wonder if he likes me too. I don't think he does, but at least he's nice to me instead of that  
  
jerk Brian Black. He has the most beautiful yet strangest eyes I've ever seen. It's like someone put rubies in his eyes. He acts stupid sometimes, he tries to make me feel embarrassed by that stupid unbelievable cheer I said about him. I'll never let him read this, because if he does. I don't know what he'll do. Anyways I'm glad that he saved my life, because if he didn't, I wouldn't be here in his home, living in his home. Well I'm about to go to Remy's room and bother him, so until tomorrow-  
  
Remy closed the book and went to Rogues room. When he got in all he saw was darkness and a lump on her bed. He turned the light on and sat right next to her. " C'mon Rogue, ya can't stay inside ya bed foreva." " I can, an ah will." " C'mon I know ya wanna see ma ruby red eyes, and I wanna see ya emerald green eyes, but ya gotta come outa there." " Leave me alone, before ah get madder than I already am." " C'mon, its dinner time anyways, and I know ya hungry, I just know it." " Just go Remy, just go." " Ok, fine, but I'll be back later." He made believe he left, and she got out from under the cover. " He's gone, now I can just get somethin' ta eat." Remy got out from behind a drawer. " I told ya ya were hungry." They both walked into the kitchen and ate some roasted chicken, mash potatoes, and peas. As soon as Rogue was done she got up and started to walk to her room. Remy followed her and took 2 strawberries with him. " Ok, look, im sorry I read your diary without permission. But were you ever, I mean ever gonna admit your feeling's for me?" " Were you ever gonna admit yours?" " What do ya mean?" " Every single time you kissed me, I felt ya liked me, I felt it ever since we met." " I was eventually gonna admit it, but ya never gave me a chance." " You had plenty of times to admit it, now are ya gonna give me mah diary back?" " Here, oh and here's a strawberry." She smiled and when she went to grab the strawberry he shoved it in her mouth. " I told ya ya looked good in strawberry." She took his strawberry and shoved it in his face. " Same to ya." They both laughed and ate the strawberry on their own faces. After they were done they laughed again and Jean-Luc entered the room. " Hello kids, I came to tell you that there is a ball tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you had a gown." He handed her a box and left the room. " Well, open it damn it, open it." She opened the box and took out a long silky emerald green spaghetti strap dress, with matching shoes to go with it. Her face light up as she checked the size. " How did he know what size I am?" " He had a lucky guess."  
  
  
  
Done again, wait for more 


	2. The Mall

Young Love Chapter 2 THE MALL The two both woke up at the same time to see that they were in each other's arms when they were asleep. They moved away from each other and sat up on the bed. They both looked like they sleep so peacefully in each other's arms. Rogue untied her hair and got up and stretched. Remy stayed where he was and watched her exercise for a minute. He got up grabbed her arm and went into the bathroom. He gave her a brand new toothbrush, which was in the bathroom cabinets, and they brushed their teeth. After they ate breakfast, Remy took a shower while Rogue watched TV. When Remy was done he opened his bedroom door quietly and saw Rogue's eyes closed as she said a cheer. " Gimme an R, an E, an M, a Y, Gimme an I, an S, Gimme a C, a U." she opened her eyes and saw Remy watching her at the doorway. She quickly blushed and then she stared at him. " So ya were a cheerleader?" " Uhh yeah, just rememberin the squad." " So was that one o' ya usual cheers? spellin ma name and is and almost spelled out cute right?" " NO! I was just.. Aww just leave me alone!" " I'm sorry, I didn't know ya liked me." " I don't, ya swamp rat." She stood straight and did two cartwheels, a front flip, and a split. She then said a cheer. " Tigers, Tigers Are the best We'll kick your butt Cause we beat the rest When we come forward Don't you cry Cause we'll beat you faster than a blink of an eye." " Nice cheer, but the one I wanna know is the one ya said earlier." He grinned at her as she got up and put her hands on her hips. " Well I don't remember it, so too bad Remy." " I think I remember it, now tell me if ah'm wrong. Gimme an R, an E, an M, a Y, Gimme an I, an S, Gimme a C, a U." " Ya wrong Remy, anyways, so what do ya got that I can wear?" He smiled at her for changing the subject fast, that's when he had a feeling she liked him.. a lot. He went into his closet, got out a small black t-shirt, and handed it to her. " Why do ya have a small t-shirt in ya closet?" " Its ta pick up chicks." He grinned at her. " So Remy, do I get ta keep wearing the same clothes everyday?" " Course not Rogue, I was thinking we could go to the mall, and shop for girly stuff." " Really? Thank ya Remy." She gave him a big hug. She took a shower and wore the black t-shirt, and the faded short shorts she wore yesterday.  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
They walked to a clothing store in the mall called American Style. As they both walked in, Rogue immediately ran straight to the jean section. Remy walked to where she was and saw her pick out these dark blue skintight bellbottoms with beige lace at the end. He grabbed out a small beige tank top and handed it to her. " There's one of ya outfits, lets get something black, red, green, blue, well whateva ya want." She gave him a huge smile, and a kiss on the cheek. " Well im gonna go get underwear, ya kno the 'girly' stuff, so why don't ya get me a black outfit." She walked away, and he looked for the cutest black pants, and long sleeved shirt. They spent hours getting the perfect clothing and shoes, after they had like 20 bags; they went to the limo waiting for them. All they did was put the bags inside, and told them to wait longer. They walked back into the mall to get lunch. " So what do ya wanna eat?" " Im not that hungry, lets just get some ice cream, ok?" " Sure, je vous aime." " What?" " Vous êtes très joli, ya know." " I don't know what your saying, but it sounds nice, there's the ice cream place, c'mon." They each got what they wanted. " So ya like strawberry huh, well strawberry's ok, but chocolate is way better." He took a bite out of her ice cream. " HEY!" " Just tastin' is all, don't have a heart attack, if it make ya feel betta ya can take a bite out o' mine." " Ok." When she went to take a bite out of his ice cream, he pushed it into her face making a mess on her nose, and mouth. " Ya look good in strawberry Rogue." He laughed, but she was really pissed. " REMY! AH'M GONNA KILL YA!" she ran after him, but he was faster. When no one was looking she knocked him down by flying full speed. She was right on top of him. " No fair, ya cheated." " Well that's what ya get for the ice cream." " Ya still got a mess on ya face, why don't ya clean it." " Why don't ya clean it for me?" He stared right into her eyes, and they were silent for a minute until he got the courage to kiss her. She hesitated, and moved away. She got off of him, and wiped the ice cream off her face with a napkin. He got up after she did, and then a thought crossed his mind that she didn't like him. He didn't say anything to her. " So Remy, when are ya." she was interrupted by a boy around her age that grabbed her arm. " Whats your name beautiful?" She looked disgusted. " Excuse me but do ah know ya?" The boy smiled. " You could start by telling me your name." Remy stared at the guy angrily. " Rogue, and yours is?" " Brian, Brian Black. So do you want to go out sometime?" She didn't like the guy so she had to do something quick. " I'm actually here with my boyfriend, well I gotta go now bye." He didn't let go of her arm. " Can ya let go of me? I'm in a hurry." He grinned at her. " Where's this boyfriend of yours? don't tell me you lied, I don't like liars." She was about to kick him when Remy came to the rescue once again. " She said to let go, so why don't ya let go?" " Now don't tell me this pathetic little wimp is your boyfriend." " He isn't a wimp, and yes that's him." Remy kick Brian in his groin really hard, Brian fell to the ground and let go of Rogue. Remy grabbed her hand and walked away. " The nerve o' that guy, did he hurt ya arm?" Rogue stared at her arm and saw nothing. She looked at Remy and nodded no. They left mall and went into the limo. " I had fun today Remy, all thanks ta ya." She smiled at him, but she saw a little anger and sadness in his face. " What's the matta Remy?" She stared at his face blankly while the limo drove through the highway. " Nothing, I thought you would say Vous m'aimez, but I was wrong, anyways what were ya gonna ask me before that creep 'Brian' came." " Where am ah gonna sleep today?" Remy smiled at Rogue. He knew she was lying because the first three words where 'when are ya' when she asked earlier. " You didn't like ma bed?" " I loved ya bed, it's just that I need ma own room." " I guess ya can sleep in the guest room, we have 2 so ya can make one of them ya own." She kissed his left cheek. " Are ya sure ya father is ok with this?" He nodded yes. " Look at all this stuff I bought for ya." There were piles upon piles of bags. She looked at his eyes and smiled. " That why ah got ya a present." He stared at her in shock. " ROGUE! ya didn't have ta get me anything." She giggled. " You'll love this gift, trust me, I just know it." After they got to the apartment and they put all the clothes away and got her settled in one of the guest rooms. When Remy went to get something in his room Rogue went to Jean Luc who was watching a boxing match on TV in the living room. " Uhh Mr. Lebeau?" " Call me Jean Luc, Rogue, what's on your mind girl?" " What does je vous aime, and vous etes tres joli mean?" She waited for him to answer. " I like you and you are very pretty, did my son say this?" " Uhh yeah, I gotta go bye." She ran into Remy's room and flew right over his head. " What's the matta Rogue?." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. " Je vous aime, and I think vous etes tres joli too!" He looked at her in shock, how did she know what it meant? this question roamed his mind for a second before he finally got to talk. " Well now that ah know ya think ah'm pretty, what was that cheer ya said earlier?" She smiled at him and layed down on his bed. He sat next to her. " Gimme a R, an E, an M, a Y, Gimme an I, an S, Gimme a C, a U, a T, an E, what does that spell? Remy is cute, What does that spell?, Remy is cute." She finally sighed in relief as she was finally able to tell him. She looked at his watch as it read 5:46 pm. " Are we gonna eat Remy? Or we just gonna sit here and stare into space?" " If ya wanna stare into space then that's fine with me, but im hungry so lets eat." They went to the kitchen and Remy asked one of the maids to cook them something to eat (spaghetti and meatballs). " So when ya gonna give me da gran' tour of ya home?" " Afta we eat, don' worry." After they ate he showed her the whole apartment except for Jean- Luc's room and the meeting room for the Thieves guild. Every member in the guild had a meeting room in their home. When it was around 8:00 in the night they both dressed in their pajamas, Remy only wore his boxers, and Rogue wore this short silk nightgown that was light green. She was in her room writing in her diary that she bought that day, when Remy entered and walked toward her to try and read what she was writing. She quickly closed the book and put it under her pillow. " What do ya want Remy? don't ya see ah'm busy? Or are ya blind?" He smiled and looked at what she was wearing to go to sleep. " What are ya wearin? ya look like ya gonna get some from someone." She got mad and hit him on the arm with her diary, before she could hide it away, he grabbed it out of her hand and started to run to his room, she ran as fast as she could but as soon as he got into his room he locked the door. She was in fear and shock that he would read every single word she wrote. She quickly ran to her room, closed the door, turned the light off and hid herself into her quilt. Remy was starting to read the diary. In the diary it said: Dear Diary, Today when I went to the mall, with Remy, and had so much fun. I like him a lot and he knows it and everything, but I wonder if he likes me too. I don't think he does, but at least he's nice to me instead of that  
  
jerk Brian Black. He has the most beautiful yet strangest eyes I've ever seen. It's like someone put rubies in his eyes. He acts stupid sometimes, he tries to make me feel embarrassed by that stupid unbelievable cheer I said about him. I'll never let him read this, because if he does. I don't know what he'll do. Anyways I'm glad that he saved my life, because if he didn't, I wouldn't be here in his home, living in his home. Well I'm about to go to Remy's room and bother him, so until tomorrow-  
  
Remy closed the book and went to Rogues room. When he got in all he saw was darkness and a lump on her bed. He turned the light on and sat right next to her. " C'mon Rogue, ya can't stay inside ya bed foreva." " I can, an ah will." " C'mon I know ya wanna see ma ruby red eyes, and I wanna see ya emerald green eyes, but ya gotta come outa there." " Leave me alone, before ah get madder than I already am." " C'mon, its dinner time anyways, and I know ya hungry, I just know it." " Just go Remy, just go." " Ok, fine, but I'll be back later." He made believe he left, and she got out from under the cover. " He's gone, now I can just get somethin' ta eat." Remy got out from behind a drawer. " I told ya ya were hungry." They both walked into the kitchen and ate some roasted chicken, mash potatoes, and peas. As soon as Rogue was done she got up and started to walk to her room. Remy followed her and took 2 strawberries with him. " Ok, look, im sorry I read your diary without permission. But were you ever, I mean ever gonna admit your feeling's for me?" " Were you ever gonna admit yours?" " What do ya mean?" " Every single time you kissed me, I felt ya liked me, I felt it ever since we met." " I was eventually gonna admit it, but ya never gave me a chance." " You had plenty of times to admit it, now are ya gonna give me mah diary back?" " Here, oh and here's a strawberry." She smiled and when she went to grab the strawberry he shoved it in her mouth. " I told ya ya looked good in strawberry." She took his strawberry and shoved it in his face. " Same to ya." They both laughed and ate the strawberry on their own faces. After they were done they laughed again and Jean-Luc entered the room. " Hello kids, I came to tell you that there is a ball tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you had a gown." He handed her a box and left the room. " Well, open it damn it, open it." She opened the box and took out a long silky emerald green spaghetti strap dress, with matching shoes to go with it. Her face light up as she checked the size. " How did he know what size I am?" " He had a lucky guess."  
  
  
  
Done again, wait for more 


End file.
